1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a device for removing wrinkles from garments. More particularly, this invention pertains to a sleeve tensioning wrinkle remover for garments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous machines have been provided for the purpose of steaming, ironing, and pressing garments after washing operations. Each prior device typically is configured to allow an article of clothing to be positioned on at least one supporting member such as a vertically oriented buck, which is moved against a pressing surface for the application of pressure from steam heated surfaces, and/or hot air to remove wrinkles from the article of clothing. Typically, a shirt, coat, or a pair of pants is positioned on a surface of a buck for a series of sequential pressing operations. Conventional devices are limited in that the series of sequential pressing operations requires positioning and, if necessary, repositioning of the article of clothing by the operator, and further requires a multitude of operating steps before the pressing of the article of clothing is completed. Further, after completion of the operating steps, touch-up ironing by an operator may be required to provide adequate removal of wrinkles along the seams of the garment, such as along a shoulder seam and/or a back of a shirt. Prior art devices related to pressing garments such as shirts and blouses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,995, issued to Hickle et al. on Mar. 22, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,067, issued to Stewart on Oct. 7, 1969; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,859, issued to LeBlanc on Mar. 31, 1998.
Considering the limitations of the prior art, a low-cost device for completing a series of coordinated operations including positioning, extending, steaming, and drying an article of clothing for removing wrinkles with minimal positioning of the article of clothing by an operator and minimal touch-up ironing by an operator is needed.